


With You

by noose



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, King's Row, Overwatch - Freeform, Post-Fall of Overwatch, Reunion, With You, mercykill - Freeform, mercykill week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-15
Updated: 2016-11-15
Packaged: 2018-08-31 04:02:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8563126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noose/pseuds/noose
Summary: Day 1 of Mercykill week. The theme for this one is 'with you'.





	

It had been raining in London for the past couple of days, a slow but steady rain gave the city an ethereal glisten once the sun had set. Lights reflected off of everything they could reach. It really was a gorgeous sight, but that's not what Angela Zeigler had traveled there to see. 

Lena Oxton, better known by her call name of Tracer, had been home for a few weeks and felt the urge to have a bit of fun. She had invited the doctor to come visit, there were plenty of things to do in London that the two women could bond over. 

One week of new and interesting adventures had passed and it was nearing the time when Angela had to return to her duties. A sad departure but the two of them knew they'd see each other again. They always enjoyed escaping their lives and having a bit of fun. 

After a final dinner with Lena, Angela began her walk back to her hotel on King's Row. The rain was persistent though it was not a heavy downpour. The weather was enough to warrant a black umbrella as a shield, had she actually remembered to bring one. 

Angela's hotel was in King's Row, nothing fancy nor expensive. She had stayed here a couple of times before, she knew the general area well enough. As she walked, she admired the glistening architecture, dodging in and out of the rain. The rain started coming down heavier, she was already soaked. Angela took cover under the awning of a small corner shop which had already closed for the night. 

"I can not believe I forgot my umbrella," the doctor mumbled to herself as she leaned against the building's cold stone wall. 

A few minutes had passed and the rain showed no sign of passing, it only became heavier as the night got darker. The hotel was still a good ten blocks or so away. The doctor sighed and decided to wait a bit longer; maybe the weather would turn to her favor. 

What the doctor didn't notice was the skulking form peering from the alleyway behind her, they had been following her for several blocks now. The rain perfectly masked any sounds the person may have made. Slowly, the person began to step closer to the unwitting doctor, drawing nearer with every silent step. 

Still hidden safely within the shadows, the person reached out and grabbed the wrist of the doctor, catching her completely off guard. 

"W-what?!"

Angela tried to yank her wrist back but she was being almost dragged into the dark alleyway. A gloved hand quickly covered her mouth to muffle the screams. 

"I'm not going to hurt you," a deep voice said rather calmly. 

The words barely registered in the woman's mind as she continued to struggle and fight against this man. Her worst fears were becoming reality. 

With a growl, the cloaked man grabbed the writhing doctor's wrists and pinned them to the alley wall behind her. "Stop. Moving," he said once more. His voice was stern but still held a calmness to it. 

It took a moment for the fear to settle down a bit before Angela gave in. Her blue eyes scanned this man before her only stopping once she saw beyond the hood. Fear took over her body and she froze instantly. "This is where I'm going to die," she thought to herself. "I told you, I'm not going to hurt you," the voice began as he loosened his grip on Angela's wrists just a bit. "I just want to talk."

"You... You're..." the words kept catching in her dry throat. "What do you want from me?" Tears began welling up in her eyes; she was absolutely terrified. 

"If I let your wrists go, will I regret it?" 

The only answer he received was the doctor giving her head a slight shake. That was good enough for him. He slowly let go of her arms, letting them fall to her side. 

"What do you want from me?" she asked once again, giving her wrists a rub. 

"I need to talk to you."

"You're that Reaper, what do you want with me?"

Part of him somewhere deep down inside, if that part even exists anymore, wanted nothing more than to throw this whole charade out the window. True, he was Reaper now, but that part of him clung to the fond memories and feelings for this blonde woman before him.

A single tear escaped Angela's eyes but a cold claw quickly caught it before it could slip away. The doctor was taken aback by this and looked up to study the mask, to study the little nicks and gashes. An eerie, familiar calmness settled in her body as, somehow, she could believe this man. 

"Who are you?" the doctor asked quietly, her eyes still tracing over the mask. 

"A ghost of the past," he spoke quietly. 

Angela gave a confused look, unsure of what his cryptic answer meant. Her hand slowly raised, completely against her will, to brush her fingertips against the cool metal mask. She lingered for a moment before tracing over the edges of the mask. A small gasp escaped her lips when Reaper had grabbed her wrist suddenly. 

"Are you certain you can live with yourself once you find out who I am?" he asked, slowly letting go of her wrist. This was a dangerous question, one he was unsure if the doctor could answer. 

There was a silence for a moment before the doctor gave a slight nod as she raised her hand to the mask once again. This man, Angela had to know who he was and why he had spared her life, why he had allow her to get so close, why he was letting her past his defenses. 

Time seemed to stand still as Angela slowly lifted the mask, pulling it completely away from the man before her. There was so much she wanted to say but it seemed as though her entire body was frozen. Her eyes kept tracing over each and every line, there was no way this could be real. 

"G-Gabriel...?" 

The tears returned to her eyes as she pulled herself as close as she could to the man before her. She cried as she clung to him for dear life. 

It took him a moment to react, unsure of how to proceed in this delicate situation. So, he rested a hand softly on the back of her head, holding her close. It had been too long, far too long, since Gabriel had held his dear angel. 

"How... are you here?" Angela managed to put together between her sobs. A slight smile crossed his face, if only for a moment. "You," was all he said. 

As the tears streamed down her face, she raised a hand and softly touched his cheek just to make sure he was truly there. A bright smile formed on the doctor's face as Gabriel snaked an arm around her waist to pull her flush against himself. 

"Gabriel... I can't believe you're alive," she spoke quietly, recalling fond memories of their past life. "I've missed you so much."

"I'm here, I always will be."

A small sigh escaped Angela's lips as she once again looked at his face. Part of her wanted nothing more than to stay like this forever, but another part of her wanted to scream at him for the evil crimes he had committed. The latter was quite the small part and was completely overshadowed by her love for Gabriel. 

"Why didn't you find me sooner?" she asked as she looked him in the eyes, a bit of sadness in her voice. 

Those words, that's exactly what broke what was left of Gabriel's heart. There was no good explanation, he was simply ashamed of what he had become. 

"I couldn't face myself," Gabriel spoke, turning his head away to avoid the doctor's gaze. "I didn't know what to do. I'm sorry, Angel." 

The doctor's hand found her love's cheek once more, returning his gaze to hers. "No, don't apologize, Gabriel. I understand." 

There was a moment of silence before Gabriel wrapped his arms around the small doctor, pulling her into a longing embrace. "I've missed you so much."

A soft sigh of contentment slipped past Angela's lips as she nestled into the embrace, it truly felt like home. "Don't leave me again, Gabriel," she pleaded, unsure if it would be effective or not. 

"Angela... I have to," he said quietly, leaning his forehead against hers. "You'll see me again, I swear on it. I've been keeping an eye on you, you'll never be in Talon's sights."

Gabriel slowly let his arms fall to his sides before he took a small step back. It was the saddened look upon his Angela's face that nearly broke his heart and his promise to himself that he would keep their reunion under the radar.

Angela sighed when she felt Gabriel's body step away from hers. It was almost like old times. Her heart ached for him, she wanted nothing more than to steal him away from Talon, from everything, just to live a simple life somewhere nice. It wound never happen, not with their pasts. 

In a quick movement, Gabriel slipped a clawed finger under her chin, tipping it up so he could catch a glimpse of those gorgeous blue eyes one last time. That's when he leaned in and pressed a soft kiss against Angela's lips. He smiled into the kiss when he felt the doctor return the gesture. 

"Regardless if you can see me or not, I'll always be with you," he murmured softly before stepping back into the dark alleyway. 

"I still love you, Gabriel", Angela said to his back, half hoping he didn't catch it. 

"Me, too, Angel."

The doctor sighed heavily but she knew she would see him again soon.

**Author's Note:**

> Hopefully I'll be able to throw things together for the rest of the Mercykill week themes. I do hope you enjoyed this one. 
> 
> I had no idea what to write for this one. I played with a bunch of ideas and just threw this at my keyboard. 
> 
> Got a prompt or something? Throw it at me on my tumblr @ val-kill-rie


End file.
